Kare No Me
by Di-Lua Black Snape
Summary: Seus olhos, ao contrário dos meus, eram vermelhos. Tão rubros quanto o sangue que ele libertava do corpo de suas vítimas, e tinha tanto orgulho de exibir em manchas por suas roupas. - Completamente escuros e profundos, são aqueles olhos. Inigualáveis, pois nunca vi similares; e ao mesmo tempo já vi inúmeros.
1. Seus olhos vermelhos

"Os olhos são as janelas de nossa alma", lembro-me até hoje do dia no qual meu mentor me direcionou essas palavras. Na época, esse pensamento pareceu-me estranho; afinal, como poderia uma alma ter janelas? Sim, eu tive esse típico e limitado pensamento infantil, já que ainda contava com a idade de 6 anos - penso eu, que não era tão brilhante quanto me taxavam.

Admito que, por longos anos, permaneci com a idéia de que essa frase era vinda de uma mentalidade idiota, e estava convicto de que nada poderia mudar minha opinião. Bem, o estava até que o encarei - possa essa parecer uma frase clichê ou não. Quando o observei, não pensava em nada disso, apenas o estudava ingenuamente; e até hoje penso em quem de nós era o mais ingênuo, eu ou ele.

Com seus cabelos negros e desalinhados, fundas olheiras e sorriso torto, ele me lembrava de alguém que mais tarde eu perceberia ser eu. Uma semelhança estranha, anormal e absurda. Estranha como nossos vícios. Anormal como o que alguns me consideravam. Absurda como o modo que ele agia, como ele.

Depois, eu descobriria que essa não era a melhor palavra para descrevê-lo. Não, de longe a melhor era... Psicótico. Completamente psicótico. Perseguidor de uma sombra e obcecado pela idéia de alguém. E mais uma vez eu me depararia com a resposta de que esse alguém era eu.

Por quê? Qual o motivo de tudo isso se nunca nos vimos? Qual o motivo de tal loucura e moléstia se me conhecera apenas por nome, e ainda, profissional? E, então, mais uma descoberta foi feita.

Ele não me conhecia apenas por nome. Ou melhor, não pelo que todos me chamavam. Não. Ele conhecia meu verdadeiro nome, aquele que eu nunca revelara a ninguém; e que eu tinha inclusive dúvidas se era o real, o original. Mas ele sabia, ele tinha certeza que aquele era o nome certo, porque me estudara e sabia segredos sobre mim que até eu mesmo desconhecia.

Assim, descobri que vivia na mesma cidade que uma cópia minha, e que ela queria me superar. Se eu gostava de doces, ele os amava. Se eu sentava de modo estranho, ele o fazia de modo bizarro. Sempre tentando transformar o próprio original no falso, contudo, eu sabia que isso seria impossível desde a primeira vez que o vi.

Seus olhos, ao contrário dos meus, eram vermelhos. Tão rubros quanto o sangue que ele libertava do corpo de suas vítimas, e tinha tanto orgulho de exibir em manchas por suas roupas. Tão vermelhos quanto seu doce preferido, que eu descobri ser, geleia de morango. Tão vermelhos quanto à tinta da caneta que riscara seu nome na lista do local de onde eu vinha. E tão cruéis e vis quanto à alma corrompida do dito ser.

Olhos que me perseguiriam em meus mais belos sonhos e mais profundos pesadelos.

'Extremos opostos' era como nos demarcavam. Eu era o bem, ele era o mal. Eu era a justiça, ele era o réu. Eu era o detetive, ele era o criminoso.

Eu era L, ele era B.

– Apesar disso, seus olhos vermelhos... Eram tão parecidos com os meus.

Por que eu sabia que, na verdade, não era ele que queria ser eu. Era eu que queria ser ele.

**N/A: Hey! Tudo bem com vocês? **

**Espero que gostem da fic, nee? ****Geehe (risada do Gajeel).**

**Os personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Beijos, **

**DBS.**

**Ps.: "Kare no me" significa "seus olhos". A fic tem esse nome devido à frase no final dela e ao que ela fala, basicamente.**


	2. Não posso deixá-los me parar

– O Caso dos Assassinatos dos Bonecos de Palha... Assassinatos em Recinto Fechado em Los Angeles... Será possível que estes foram os melhores nomes que encontraram para a disputa em que B superará L? Quiá, quiá, quiá. Ridículo...

O jornal está largado ao meu lado de qualquer modo, e cai no chão conforme eu puxo um pote de geleia de baixo dele. Olhando-me no espelho enxergo a mim, somente. Nenhum nome. Nenhuma data. Não consigo me ver, assim como não consigo ver o mundo. Apenas a cópia de L manchada de doces... O que estou dizendo? Shu, shu, shu. Logo, ele será a cópia.

Finalmente irei te superar, L. Ku, ku, ku. Apesar de não saber como ainda não o fiz até hoje. Já tinha em meu favor a inteligência, e a estúpida similaridade de nossas feições. Mas isso não importa, chegou há vez de eu subir ao topo.

– Eu não serei igual a você, serei melhor! Hiú, hiú.

Não sei há quanto tempo tento reafirmar esta sentença para mim mesmo, talvez por saber que eu nunca poderia ser igual a você não importa o quanto tente. Tsch.

Completamente escuros e profundos, são seus olhos. Inigualáveis, pois nunca vi similares – e ao mesmo tempo já vi inúmeros. Tão espertos e audaciosos; tão diferentes.

Sagazes. Impossíveis de enganar, impossíveis de fugir, impossíveis de se copiar.

Estupidamente negros. Ou melhor, possuidores do tom do mais puro preto e manchados quase imperceptivelmente com azul escuro. Se essas manchas fossem vermelhas, poderia comparar meu encanto por eles ao sangue. Mas não...

E eu tenho medo. Temo como nunca antes, por ter inevitavelmente me perdido neles quando os observei.

Heh, heh, heh, não consigo imaginar que estou pensando nisso, realmente. O que aconteceu com o meu fascínio por mortes? Ah! É mesmo. Eu só mato para que ele me siga; encontre-me. E irei fazer com que ele faça isso, no mesmo dia em que ele encontrará a derrota.

– Agora começa o verdadeiro jogo, L...

Não importa o quanto demore, nem você poderia solucionar isto. Huá, huá, huá.

Não, esta não é a melhor risada dada às circunstâncias. Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha! Sim, isto mesmo. Agora começa o confronto final.

_O jogo entre L e B._

_A disputa entre L e B._

_O puzzle entre L e B._

– Se L for um gênio, B é um supergênio... Se L for um anormal, B é um superanormal. Bom, acho que estamos chegando aos instantes finais. Está chegando o momento em que B vai superar o L... Feh, heh, heh!

Quantos bonecos de palha pregarei na próxima parede? Quantos demorarão até que me ache? Quanto tempo se esconderá atrás desta agente do FBI? Quantos dias se irão até que o veja novamente?

– E quantos até que veja o seu fim, Lawliet?

Feh, heh, heh.

Porque eu não posso deixar que algo estúpido como seus olhos parem meus planos.

**N/A:** **Hey! Tudo bem com vocês? **

**Espero que este capítulo tenha ficado bom, eu particularmente não gostei muito dele. Só do final, que eu adorei. Mas não sei se a minha opinião vale, então...**

**Aguardo reviews, huh?**

******- **Esse capítulo contém spoilers do livro Another Note.

******- **É meio difícil escrever com o B, levando em conta o sadismo dele, então... Não me matem.

******- **A parte em itálico e a fala logo após ela são parte do livro Another Note - P Caso dos Assassinatos em Los Angeles.

**- **Os nomes do caso na época em que acontecia eram outros, por isso na fic está diferente.

**- **Os barulhos e risadas, meio estranhos, que tem na fic são os que apareceram no livro. Eu aproveitei e usei aqui.

**- **'Feh, heh, heh' é uma risada que se assemelha à de um Shinigami.

**- Acho que todos sabem, mas o BB tem os olhos de Shinigami, por isso a parte do espelho falando de datas e tal.**

**- Na fic ele diz: "E quantos até que veja o seu fim, Lawliet?". Isso não quer dizer exatamente o fim da vida do L, quer dizer apenas o fim do 'reinado', por assim dizer, dele.**

**Beijos,**

**DBS.**


	3. Eu nunca irei perdoá-lo

Observei as letras aparecendo, uma após a outra. Um barulho irritante e compassado em minha mente conforme cada uma delas era teclada pelo meu informante e coexistia no monitor.

_21 de janeiro de 2004. Penitenciária, Califórnia._

_Mais um presidiário foi morto por um ataque cardíaco fulminante de causas desconhecidas. Nome do morto:_

Uma pausa torturante me preparou para o já esperado, embora quisesse com todas as minhas forças que meus pressentimentos provassem-se errôneos. Ainda assim, não fui atendido, e o sofrimento ao ver sua nomeação foi inevitável.

_Beyond Birthday._

**Entendo, obrigado.**

Digitei o mais rápido possível, querendo livrar-me o quanto antes do doloroso aperto em meu peito e da tristeza que me acometia cada vez que notava, piscando incessante em um preto brilhante na tela, o nome que ocupava minha mente.

Beyond Birthday.

Beyond.

BB.

B.

A imagem do dito criando-se defronte meus olhos antes que percebesse, e minha visão nublando-se pelas lágrimas que não consegui conter. Eu não quero chorar. Eu não posso chorar.

Porque você não choraria se fosse eu a estar morto.

Olhei para o lado, o relógio apitava com o horário premeditado; em um aviso de que logo outras pessoas chegariam.

Levantei-me, ao mesmo tempo ansioso e temeroso. Queria que eles chegassem o quanto antes, mas tinha também medo do que isso poderia causar. Queria me afastar da lembrança de sua morte, mas queria também agarrar-me a esperança de conseguir viver contigo mesmo que somente em uma fantasia.

Andei. Lentamente, até que parei em um rompante. Na minha frente, um espelho.

E a memória de nosso primeiro encontro me surgiu. Foi ao acaso, quando você ainda era bem pequeno, mas algo em você me chamou a atenção. Depois, notei ser sua similaridade comigo – pena que isso não aconteceu apenas com uma das partes.

Escutei batidas na porta. Sem ritmo. Você reclamaria disso se estivesse aqui, não? Tentando ignorar isso, mantive minha face o mais impassível possível. A porta aberta, algumas palavras que não tiveram minha atenção captada, e voltei a me sentar sobre a poltrona.

Desta vez, o objeto que outrora estivera ocupando espaço entre meus doces na mesa, não mais estava lá. Pergunto-me quando o tirei do local que repousava.

Comecei a ditar uma explicação vazia. Nunca quis tanto e tão pouco prender um criminoso. Não que eu deixe isso transparecer, é claro. Até porque, a vontade de acabar com seu 'reinado' é superior.

Eu me mostrei ao mundo, e estou arriscando a minha vida neste caso, com apenas um objetivo. Eu irei derrotar o seu assassino, B. E mesmo que não eu, prometo que farei alguém consegui-lo. Porque meu desgosto pelo sequer pensamento de alguém nunca me foi tão odioso.

Ele já havia se concentrado nos criminosos japoneses, porque então teve de lhe matar? Não consigo fugir ou refrear este pensamento. E a cada momento fico mais confuso, e não sei se odeio mais a mim ou a ele.

Uma pergunta me puxou de volta do universo paralelo em que estava, e fazendo-me respondê-la acrescida de uma informação egoísta.

– Doravante, chamem-me de... Ryuuzaki.

Não havia necessidade para tal, embora tenha encontrado uma desculpa suficientemente boa para meu ato. Eu apenas queria manter-me mais perto de você. Foi esse o nome que usastes, não? No caso de Los Angeles. Ryuuzaki. Uma variação da letra do meu nome. Tudo isso para me superar?

Pensando agora, acho que nunca agi tão estupidamente em toda a minha vida; talvez apenas quando era pequeno e pensei que almas tivessem janelas. Eu, o grande detetive L, o melhor do mundo – conversando com um morto. Isso porque diziam que você precisava de uma clínica psiquiátrica, não eu.

Alcancei algum pote de doces e, ainda sem olhá-lo, observei a xícara vazia em minha frente. Mas não me lembrei de tê-la bebido. Será que meu vício tomara proporções tão grandes assim? Virei o olhar para o que segurava e finalmente minha atenção foi captada por algo.

O que eu segurava era um vidro de geleia de morango.

Contive o bolo que subiu minha garganta e fiz uma ridícula analogia antes de começar a comer. Seu doce preferido tem a cor de seus olhos. E mais do que nunca sinto ódio de Kira, porque seus olhos nunca se abrirão novamente.

Cheguei aos instantes finais de meus dizeres, e disse despreocupadamente:

– Kira é infantil e odeia perder... E eu também sou infantil e odeio perder. – Observei as expressões da equipe que me ajudará nesta investigação. Surpresa. Talvez também desapontamento. Mas você era assim, então acho que não me importo com isso, realmente. Tsch. E pensar que eles realmente acham que estou me comparando com Kira.

O que você faria se estivesse em minha situação? Provavelmente riria ironicamente e comeria mais geleia.

Com o canto do olho, encontrei enfim o pequeno computador portátil que havia perdido de vista. Caído ao chão e um pouco longe. Talvez por ter sido chutado com raiva, talvez por ter sido esbarrado com desleixo. Não sabia o motivo, mas sabia que quem causou sua estadia no lugar onde estava fora eu.

E novamente, eu me lembrei das palavras que me haviam revelado antes tanta coisa.

_21 de janeiro de 2004. Penitenciária, Califórnia._

_Mais um presidiário foi morto por um ataque cardíaco fulminante de causas desconhecidas. Nome do morto: Beyond Birthday._

Não se preocupe, Beyond. Assim como você nunca me perdoou por ser quem sou...

Eu nunca irei perdoar Kira pela sua morte.

**N/A: Ohayo! Aqui está o último capítulo da fic, espero que gostem.**

**Eu gostei dele, mas não sei...**

**Quero saber suas opiniões, ok?**

**Beijos e tenham um bom dia!**

**DBS.**


End file.
